


La couleur de tes yeux

by Eluthas



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Ames-Sœurs, Couleurs, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Royaume, Soulmates, noir et blanc
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluthas/pseuds/Eluthas
Summary: Sous un ciel orageux, je t'ai vu pour la première fois. On c'est regardé, et c'est là que ça m'a frappé.La couleur de tes yeux.J'avais conscience que toi aussi, à ce moment, tu savais qui j'étais.---Dans un monde où âme-soeur rime avec couleurs, deux garçons cherchent leur chemins.





	La couleur de tes yeux

"ɪ'ᴍ sᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴀ ʀᴀᴠᴇɴ  
ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ʙɪʀᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴋʏ  
sᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴀ sɪɢɴᴀʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ʜᴇʀᴇ  
sᴏᴍᴇ sɪɢɴ ᴏғ ʟɪғᴇ"

ғᴀʀ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜᴏᴍᴇ - ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀᴠᴇɴ

➖I.1, Monochrome world➖

 

Chaque secondes de sa vie, Eliott sentait son temps s'écouler. Comme si la mort et lui jouaient à un jeu d'échec, sachant à l'avance qui allait gagner.

À force d'être coincé dans le château, il c'était habitué à ne presque rien faire.  
Son quotidien était parsemé de livres et d'enseignants des quatre coins de pays, voulant transmettre leurs savoir au jeune homme.

Malgré tout, il avait cette impression de ne rien connaître du monde réel, comme si celui-ci était recouvert d'un voile immaculé, trop grand pour qu'il ne puisse l'enlever seul.

Il n'était pas dupe cependant, il avait bien conscience de la raison de ce sentiment : Il voyait le monde en noir et blanc.

Ce serait beau, pour lui, que ce ne soit qu'une métaphore pour décrire une monotonie, une routine de laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.  
Malheureusement, non.  
Il voyait intégralement le monde en noir et blanc.

Comme l'avait dit de grands philosophes, "Il n'est pas possible de manquer ce que nous ne connaissons pas". Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment d'être incomplet.

La raison de l'apparition des couleurs fut toujours un mystère irrésolu dans les trois grand royaumes, mais il était connu de tous que certaines personnes étaient capables de les distinguer.

Ils n'ont jamais voulu révéler leur secret.

Cependant, au fil des années, certains livres furent transmits sur le sujet.

Comme elles n'étaient pas partie intégrantes de la société, personne n'en parlait réellement. Dans certains villages, en parler était même tabou.  
Au sein du palais, prononcer ou détenir quelque chose en rapport avec les couleurs pouvait conduire à de grands problèmes.

À cette pensée, Eliott laissa échapper un soupire. Il passa un main dans ses cheveux, qui, eux, commençaient à tomber sur son visage pendant qu'il lisait.

Enfin, lisait, c'est un bien grand mot. Ses pensées vagabondaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne puisse se concentrer.

Il décida, après quelques secondes de réflexions, de refermer silencieusement son livre.  
Son regard se balada dans la pièce, et il se surprit à fixer une étagère remplie de livre.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de d'imaginer l'idée que les livres soient tous de couleur différente.

Un léger sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres, mais son cœur ce serrait. Il était certain que jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait la chance de connaître les réponses aux millier de questions qu'il se posait chaque jour à ce sujet.

Comme, est-ce que le ciel et les arbres ont la même couleur ? Ou, est-ce qu'il est vrai qu'il existe plusieurs couleurs des yeux ?

Sa main caressa la couverture des livres, et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier leur texture.

Si il ne pouvait pas voir entièrement, il pouvait ressentir à plus de mille pour-cent. Ressentir le papier, les mots.

Alors que ses doigts se baladaient sur les ouvrages, il s'arrêta brusquement, et ouvrit les yeux, comme boulversé. Ses main saisit le bouquin sur lequel elle c'était posée.

Il était perturbé.

Il se mit a lire la couverture et son cœur se serra d'anxiété. Il releva la tête doucement, comme pour vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait le voir, mais personne n'était là.

Eliott ne put s'empêcher de douter de la coïncidence extrême. Pourquoi trouverait-il un livre comme cela peu de temps après y avoir pensé ?

Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur le titre du livre, comme pour vérifier son authenticité.

L'ouvrage entre ses mains était bien réel.

"Les couleurs."

Le titre était sobre, ne comportant que deux mots. Cependant, sa poitrine ce compressait rien qu'en lisant ceci. D'anxiété ou d'excitation, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Il s'assit doucement sur une chaise, ne quittant pas d'une seule seconde le livre entre ses mains, de peur qu'il disparaisse.  
La première page était un poème, écrit à la plume. Cependant malgré tout les essais possible, il ne pouvait le déchiffrer.

Un peu inquiet que le livre entier soit écrit en cette langue inconnue, il tourna la page. Un soupire de soulagement échappa ses lèvres st il commença sa lecture.

 

« 𝙸𝚕 𝚏𝚞𝚝 𝚞𝚗 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚜, 𝚘ù 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚚𝚞𝚎 ê𝚝𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚟𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎.  
𝙻𝚎𝚜 𝚕é𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚌'𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚞𝚡, 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚞𝚡 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚙 𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚡, 𝚚𝚞𝚒 𝚍é𝚌𝚒𝚍è𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛 𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚝é à 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚛.

𝙻𝚊 𝚍é𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚕'𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚛, 𝚙𝚎𝚞 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚚𝚞é𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚊 𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎, 𝚍é𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚜 𝚍'𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚞𝚡 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚛 𝚛é𝚌𝚞𝚙é𝚛𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚝é.

𝙳𝚎 𝚕à 𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚗é, 𝚕𝚊 𝚕é𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜 â𝚖𝚎𝚜-𝚜œ𝚞𝚛𝚜. »

Lisant ces lignes, Eliott fronça les sourcils. Âmes-sœurs ?

Il secoua la tête et referma le livre abruptement. C'était probablement un tissu de mensonge, ou un compte de fée.

Un sentiment de déception l'envahi lorsqu'il jeta un dernier regard vers l'ouvrage.

Qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'un livre c'était mystérieusement posé dans cette pièce pour répondre à ses questions ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire de moquerie à son égard, et fixa pendant quelques minutes le bouquin, puis, finalement, il succomba  à la tentation de le continuer.

Malgré l'absurdité évidente des propos, il était trop curieux, Eliott ouvrit le livre à nouveau et souffla un grand coup.

« 𝙻𝚊 𝚍é𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎 𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚝, 𝚘𝚋𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚞𝚡 𝚍𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚒𝚝𝚒é, 𝚙𝚊𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚐𝚎.  
𝙽𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚌é𝚊𝚗𝚜, 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚙 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚌é𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚒𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚎.

𝙳𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚞𝚗 𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚍𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚗𝚝é, 𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊 𝚞𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚞 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚜,

"𝙻𝚎𝚜 â𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚜œ𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚞 𝚖ê𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚒𝚝, 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚕𝚊 𝚖ê𝚖𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎."

𝙶𝚛â𝚌𝚎 à 𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚊, 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚙 𝚍'ê𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕é𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝.  
𝙼𝚊𝚒𝚜 𝚕'𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚒𝚕 𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 é𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚙 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚜, 𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚕𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞è𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 à 𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 à 𝚕𝚊 𝚍é𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎, 𝚕𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚞 𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚝é𝚜.

𝙳𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚞𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚎, 𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚊, 𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚞𝚡 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚞𝚡.

𝙸𝚕 𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚎, 𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚐𝚛é 𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚊, 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚞𝚡 𝚗'𝚎𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚟è𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚋é𝚗é𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚊 𝚍é𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝚕'𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚛, 𝚎𝚗 𝚖é𝚖𝚘𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚗 â𝚖𝚎.

𝙲𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚝, 𝚒𝚕𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚛è𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝚛è𝚐𝚕𝚎 : 𝚜𝚒 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚗𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛 â𝚖𝚎 𝚜œ𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝é, à 𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚓𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚟é𝚜. »

 

Relisant les dernières lignes, le cœur d'Eliott se serra. Si il devait en croire cette page, à ses 18 ans, il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de pouvoir voir les couleurs ?

Un sentiment de tristesse envahissante prit place dans son cœur et il sentit ses yeux piquer.

Une main tremblante passa sur ses yeux, comme pour le calmer. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Pourquoi ces quelques lignes suffisaient-elles pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Non, ce n'était pas les mots, c'était l'idée qu'elle dégageait.

De ne peut être jamais être capable d'être entièrement amoureux, voilà ce qu'était le message de ce livre. Les humains étaient condamnés à être uniquement attaché et jamais entièrement dévoués.

Incertain, il voulu continuer sa lecture, se rendant rapidement compte qu'il commençait à y croire.

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire ce récit.

Refermant le livre, il le garda cependant avec lui. Et d'un pas un peu saccadé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Jetant l'object sur son son bureau, Eliott se tourna vers son lit et s'assit dessus.

Peut être réagissait-il excessivement a cette idée, mais il ne pouvait s'imaginer une vie entière sans l̶u̶i̶ les couleurs.

Lorsque enfant, il posait des questions à se sujet à ses parents, son père lui répondait tout le temps, "Les couleurs ne valent pas le pouvoir d'un roi.".

Mais Eliott ne voulait pas être roi.

Il n'a jamais voulu porter la couronne, ou être assit sur un trône.

Son seul souhait a toujours été d'en connaître plus sur les couleurs.

Se relevant de son matelas, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, ayant une vue directe sur le jardin sud.

La brise traversa dans sa chambre et il se permit de fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer loin d'ici.

Et si il s'en allait ?

Il voulait tant croire ce livre. Le fait d'avoir une âme sœur, qui permettrait de voir les couleurs une fois rencontrée.

Il le voulait tant.

Eliott savait que, si il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait fuir le palais, et partir à la recherche de la beauté de ce monde.

Indécis, il reprit le livre entre ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel.

Hochant la tête, il se tourna vers son armoire et y prit un sac.

Il montrera aux dieux, lui même, de quoi les humains son capable.

𝐼𝓁 𝓉𝑜𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇𝒶 𝒶𝓂𝑜𝓊𝓇𝑒𝓊𝓍.


End file.
